


Bronies Are Cool

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Bonus Challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a closeted bronie*. Merlin is out and proud. Silliness ensues.</p><p>* male fan of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronies Are Cool

“I am not a pony, Merlin!”

“Of course not. This is real life. But if we were...”

“Don’t you dare!” Arthur growled, covering Merlin’s mouth with his hand.

Merlin stuck his tongue out and licked his palm.

“You think that’s going to stop me?” Arthur said. “I bet you’d love to be princess Escetia. All world peace and love to every pony, unicorn or pegasus in all of Equestria.”

Merlin pulled Arthur’s hand away.

“And how do you know all that?” he asked, smirking.

“You wouldn’t shut up about it,” Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“I never said the names.”

Arthur’s cheeks turned red.

“Awww, you watch it too.”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do.”

“Do not.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a bronie.”

“I swear I won’t let you near me if you won’t stop talking,” Arthur threatened. 

“You wouldn’t. We bronies need love. It’s the most powerful force in the universe,” Merlin said, pouting.

“Who would have said that you’re the most powerful sorcerer of all times?” Arthur said, shaking his head.

Merlin simply grinned.

“You know, being once and future king, doesn’t that make _you_ princess Escetia?” Merlin asked and run off laughing as Arthur lunged at him with a growl.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [@ my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/46902.html)


End file.
